Darkest Powers goes Canadian
by Wall-flower1999
Summary: What happens when Kit and lauren take the gang to canada? well derek and chloe find out about there past or their future as a couple? read to find out!Rating may chande in the futre!first fan fiction! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The New Start

Two months have gone bye since the death of Davidoff and Diane Enright. Also two months since Derek and I started dating. Tori and Simon now know that their half siblings and Tori now is more kind. Yes I said that! Victoria Enright is kind! Having family that cares for her helped. Don't get me wrong, she still has her jabs but we all know that she is just joking around when they come. We found Rae and her mom and they had joined in, in what Derek calls his "pack of misfits"…

"Hey, you okay?" A deep voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Ya baby, I'm fine" I answered my boyfriends question. "You sure? You seem kind of out there these days." _God I love how his voce goes raspy and deep when he's worried. _NOT NOW! "I've been thinking,Der, its nothing."

He looked at me with admiring eyes that made me blush bright red and made him chuckle.

"I'm gonna get some shut eye, wake me up if you need anything, kay?" I nodded and gave a small smile .He really needed some sleep. Derek has to Change once to twice a week and had Change last night.

Aunt Lauren had come to liking Derek after a few weeks and now is fine with me and Derek being mates. I looked out the car window in thought. We are heading to Canada for a new start. I always wonder if we're leaving because of me. The Cabal found my dad first thinking that he was hiding us, well me. They killed him making it look like suicide. We only know it wasn't because me and Derek went in and he found someone else's scent and a note to me telling me the truth. That what made my aunt see that I need Derek in my life, cause he helps me throw the hard thing in life. Most people would just say "it will be alright" but Derek makes things alright, shows that it will. He reminds me of one of my friends, Maggie. They almost look the same,huh. They were both adopted… no they can't be… can they._ No they would have told you if they had a brother or sister, silly ._Lets forget that thought. _For now._

We turned on to a driveway and I couldn't get rid of this weird feeling that I've been here before. "Derek, Derek we're here." I whispered in his ear. He woke up and Kit looked back.

"Derek this house belongs to werewolves, but.." he didn't finished before Derek cute him off.

"WHAT! Dad werewolves! No we can find another safe house." Simon and Tori woke from Derek's statement and the 3 of us looked like deer in headlights.

"But, they under stand what we've been threw and welcome us in. the alpha of the pack is a High School friend. He also knows that I had adopted a werewolf son and is fine with that." He looked Derek strait in the eyes as he said this. Derek muttered his under standing and we all filled out of the car.

I looked up at the hou-no mansion, and got the same feeling, like I have been here._ It belongs to werewolves! The only werewolves other than Derek are Liam and Ramon._ So I couldn't have been here before, not matter how much my gut tells me other wise.

I look over to my aunt to see what's right- gut or mind. And from her body language its gut._ How could it be gut! Your reading her wrong._

All at once 10 others came out of the house. The weird part I knew every. Last. One.

"Chloe?" my godfather said

"Uncle Jack?"

**Authors note-hey first fan fiction (published) soo tell me what you think!**

**Kira **


	2. Chapter 2

_Derek and Chloe's thoughts_

_The wolfs thoughts._

Intros and Family

I looked into my godfathers eyes and all I could see is pure joy. Uncle Jack pulled me into a hug and buried my head into his chess, much to Derek's discomfort as he growled. My godfather heard and growled back pulling me behind. My brothers followed his lead. I looked to Maggie for help her eyes are on Derek…with the same eyes as my mate!

Derek growled louder knocking me out of my gaze. We were only 10 feet apart but that was too far for either of our liking. I stepped closer trying to find away to him Maggie noticed and pulled Jay aside and whispered something into his ear. Others noticed this and turn to them. I sneaked by and ran to Derek.

"Der, come down. They won't hurt me. I promise." I begged into the crock of his neck.

Gently, he grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. He was looking for something and whatever it was he must of found. He nodded his understanding then let go of my face only to take my hand. Derek looked at my family carefully assessing them then moved on. The last one was Maggie. His beautiful emerald-green eyes widen.

"Megan?" How- what- huh!_ How dose he know her!_

"I go by Maggie now but ya. And how many time do I have to tell you to cut that mop on top of your head?" Maggie said with a teasing voice. Derek of course grunted.

"How about we go inside and start intros?" Aunt Olivia suggested. We all agreed.

**Derek's pov-**

_Megan's here! But why? And how do they all know Chloe? Why did Chloe call the alpha "uncle Jack"?_

All these thoughts running throw my head. I am happy Megan is okay after all she is my-

"Okay, for intros say your name age supernatural type and something about you. I'll start." The woman from before said. She had brown hair with a tint of grey and was about 5'6. "I am Olivia, 44, and a ice half-demon**. **Jack is my loving husband and Tyler, Jacob, Brad, Jason and Jay are my sons, Chloe is my goddaughter." Kit, Simon, Tori, Rae, Jacinda and myself all looked at Chloe and she only nodded. "I love to do garden work and be with my family." Next the alpha went .He had dark brown hair with grey and about 6'6.

"Jack, 46 year old werewolf. Olivia is my mate, Tyler, Jacob, Brad, and Jay are my sons and Chloe is my goddaughter. I like it when my pack is safe and wrestling Tyler." After Jack went Tyler(21,blonde, 6'3),then Jacob (20, brownish blonde, 6'3)and Brad(18,brown hair,6'2) they all had mates except Brad. Then Jason(16,dirty blonde,6'0,) and Jay who looked the same except had a piercing on his lip, Maggie (who said "Derek is my twin brother" Chloe had a mini heart attack) was his mate.

The eight of us went, then all 17 of us looked at Chloe.

**Authors note: heyy! Thanks 4 the reviews! The answers:**

**No Chloe is not a werewolf**

**There in a country side in BC(not too sure were in BC, and I choose BC cause I was born there)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy back online sorry for my stupid homework! Don't hate me! R&R!**

_Chloe_

_Then all 17 of us looked at Chloe._

My family just stared at me, like a new kid in the school who just stood up for a geek. My god family wanted a explanation on Derek and my runaway family wanted a explanation on my god family. I looked at Maggie, and got confused. She had guilt and apology in her eyes.

"You all knew, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, and we are very sorry we did not tell you but after they…

**Derek's pov**

…killed your mother, you were watched closely and they would have known." Jack told Chloe.

"What? My mother was killed in a hit and run accident 10 years ago! The Edison Group didn't…." Chloe gasped.

"Chloe, can we talk to you in privet, please?" Olivia asked gently. I stiffen slightly. Chloe than looked up at me, I just nodded and let her go. She then asked if I could come too.

"No, sweetie, but you can tell him everything later, okay?" Olivia said. Chloe nodded, kissed my cheek and left with her godparent and... My twin?

**Chloe's pov**

"Chloe, this well take sometime to take in but, the Edison Group are very secretive and sneaky. When you were about 2, you had to go in that dreadful building because you were and still are the only necromancer they had. They lied to your mother, saying that they just wanted to make sure you are fine." Aunt Olivia said as Maggie hugged and comfort me, from what I do not know. "When you were three you, you mom and the pack went to the park where you saw me curled up in a ball in a field of tall grass, the boys smelt me first, smelling werewolf. You knew by their standings that another werewolf was there. Chloe, you knew everything! How to summon and banish…EVERYTHING! You found me and made Jack take me in." Maggie expands, but in able to continue Uncle Jack started, "on your 5th birthday they came in and erased your memory threaten to kill you if we told you anything. Two months later, Jenny took you out of the experiment and they hunted her down, and killed her making it look like a hit and run accident. They then had Lauren watch you, Lauren knowing nothing, and kept you safe the best we could," He some how finished explaining chocking at the end. I looked at their sad sorry faces muttering "No" over and over again as I got up to a standing position. And I ran, ran as far I could as fast as I could in to the surrounding forest. I was in the forest about 4 miles, when I tripped and my body refused to get up and it started to rain as I cried out complete sorrow for mom, dad, Uncle Jack, aunt Olivia, aunt Lauren Maggie and my soul.

**Oooooo. Cliffy and depressing. Tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything~ but the pack~ Kelly does.

_What they did_

**DEREK POV**

Jack and Olivia came back first, and told us that Maggie and Chloe were just wrapping up what they were talking about. _They broke our mate's heart go comfort her!_ The wolf screamed._ Maggie can help her but I will check on her soon. _The wolf mumbled about how unfair that was but hushed up.

Maggie rushed in the front door soaked._ Wait wasn't she with Chloe in the next room…_

"I lost her scent. The rain washed it away, there is not trace of her, Jack." Maggie said well gasping for breath. Jack turn to me as he explained her words.

"Chloe didn't take what we had said to her will. You see the Edison Group had erased Chloe's memory when she was 5 and then killed her mother. We had to tell her this and when we finished explaining, she ran out side. Maggie was just looking for her…" I ran past everyone and throw the front door into the woods where my mate was located.

Chloe's scent is very light but I can always pick it out no matter the weather. It's a mate thing.

Maggie was right it was faded, barely there but it got stronger so I ran faster.

Finally I found her surrounded by tree-roots, curled up tightly and crying. I gently picked her up and started to carried her back.

**MAGGIE POV**

After Derek left to find Chloe the others just stared. Jack felt the tension in the room and decided to break it, with what? Teasing Jenny's little sister, Lauren.

"So… you're a doctor huh? Will you always did like to play doctor with-"

Jack started but Lauren cut him off with a snarl.

"How dose my sister's daughter get her memory back Jack? Got a brilliant idea for that!"

"Actually her memory will come back in dreams. Jenny got a witch to put a spell on Chloe so when she's 16 she will start to get her memory back in visions and dreams." Jack said

"You're an ass you now that?" Lauren said and Jack grinned. After that everyone was quiet. We all small talked for what seemed to go on for eternity everyone sneaking glances to the door and window.

Finally, on my 246th glance I saw a huge figure running towards the house carrying a much smaller figure. Bolting out my seat and out into the rain to help my twin with his mate (still can't get over Chloe being his one and only).

"Where did you fine her?" I asked

"About 4 miles in. How did she run that far?" Derek said in a worried tone "I don't know Derek, I'm sorry." I said, and he just nodded and looked at Chloe.

I lead him to my room that I will be sharing with Chloe and Tori. The room has a double and a bunk bed, me and Chloe would always stay in the room watching movies till we past-out. Telling him to put her on the double as I went to get a face cloth and a bowl of warm water.

When I came back Jack was explaining about the spell to Derek- who was holding onto Chloe's hand as if he doesn't, she'll fade away, _god, he's in deep._

The wolf started growling at me as if I wasn't getting something.

_As if your not getting something today is June 24__th__ right now Chloe is 15 her birthday is July 7th …_

"Oh shit!" I said out loud. Everyone's head went my way as I only stared at my best friend who was about to learn everything about her past, some moments weren't pleasant, others can lead to emotional brake downs.

"What's up Maggie?" Simon asked "We have 13 days."

**DEREK POV**

"We have 13 days." Maggie stated, and by the look of there faces, we have 13 days till Chloe will be in a lot of pain. __

**Sorry it took so long. My Mom is pissed at her mom cause my grandpa die like not even 2 years ago and now she is getting remarried next year and dealing with friend ictuses and just had the big test at school. 3 the-victum ** __


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry I haven't wrote in a bit but I had some major test, and some family probs. Thank you for all the amazing reviews! You guys are the best! So keep on reviewing.**

**No I do not own dp Kelly dose…for now *grins evilly***

**Chloe's pov~**

"_Chloe sweetie. Hold the dagger like this than throw." Mom instructed as I held the sharp blade. Mom was teaching us self defense. 'Us' as in me and my older brothers Max and Seth. Their my half-brothers. Supernaturals but their vampires twins, 3 years older than me. But scene their half-dead they have to listen to me. They both have dirty blond hair and pale skinned. Max has hazel eyes from his dad and Seth has Mom's blue eyes (little darker than mine)…_

I woke up in a room and started to look for 4 people Mom, Max, Seth and Derek.

"Chloe, shhh. It's okay. You're alright. Come down." Derek said in a soothing voice. I throw my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crock of his neck as I told him about my dream.

"I-itttt was s-s-so r-real, Dre…"

"Chloe it was real. It was a memory of yours… Maggie didn't mention you had brothers though." Derek's voice dipped at the end. I lend back to look at him. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days…

"Derek how long was I out?" I asked "4 days." he answered. I was in a little shock of the time period I had slept but of course Derek didn't sleep when I was out… I am his mate.

"You should get some sleep. You look like I just turned you into one of my zombies." I said he nodded and lay down. He was asleep the second he closed his eyes.

I went down stairs and talked to Maggie. She told me about how for the next couple of days I would get memories but I shouldn't have gotten them till my birthday. I asked hey about Max and Seth and she went on about how close the four of use where and I couldn't help but smile.

"I could get them to come over for your birthday… a little surprise for them and a good treat for you." Uncle Jack said walking in. I get to see my brothers!

I nodded and said that would be great.

**Do you love me? Or hate me? R&R**

**The-victum ** __


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't written in FOREVER. I'll do my best to keep uploading. So so so sorry.**

**I Don't own darkest powers.**

_**Advice**_

C POV~

When Derek woke up I told him the news. _I can't wait to see them!_ I thought excitedly**. **I have nine days tellI meet my brothers again. _Well the recognise_ _me? And well they disapprove of Derek? I hope not._

"Kids! Time for training!" Aunt Olivia called. About time I am really tired of being helpless, though my dream...

"Okay," Uncle Jack said "you will be paired off until we get more supers. Simon and Kit, Derek and Jay, Tori and Willow (Tyler's mate witch 21 strawberry blonde) Chloe and Maggie..." I'm with Maggie?

Derek pov~

_I have to meet my mate's brothers!_ That was the only thing going through my head when me and Jay were walking to a clearing in the forest.

"What's got your boxers' in a bunch? And if you say nothing I will kick your ass." Jay said. _No point in lying._

"Chloe's brothers are coming for her birthday and Lauren hated me forever so what if they don't approve of Chloe dating a werewolf?" _One that can hurt her one that HAS hurt her in the pass._

"Okay, dude come down, and listen. I've meet these guys so many times you'd think _I_ was trying to impress them. First their vampires and twins two years older than you and Maggie. Max, he's like the second in command- Chloe's the first- is the one you want to focus on, show him you care for her. Kay?" I had to nod my head since I was speechless._ Vampire-check, twins-check, Focus on Max-okay._

"Seth is easy going- kind of like Simon- really just make her smile when he's around and try to.. I don't know be friends with him, you got that?" _'kind of like Simon' okay I can do Simon like people._

"Yeah but how can I show Max that I care?" I really need help with this.

"The same thing you did for Lauren I guess." "Thanks, really appreciate it."

Training went on but this was supernatural training. Apparently Jay and Jason were experiments to and what they were doing to the werewolf subjects was to make them change faster, at a younger age. Well it worked pretty well considering that me, Maggie, Jay and Jason all changed when we were 16. Jay also said the change is easier when you picture your mate in danger and how easy it is to protect them as a wolf. As to changing back think about how you did what you change for and how your mate is missing you. "99.9% of the time it work but once in a will you'll get a jab of pain." Jay had stated he showed me different this to consider when fighting werewolves._ If only I had known before I kil-__HE HAD PLANES FOR OUR MATE!_ _'He would have killed both of us Derek. For you it wasn't a fight to death, but for him it was._' Chloe's voice played over in my head as I mentally promise her I wound never think about that night again...

Chloe's pov~

"_Momma? Why do I train? Why do I train to fight?" I asked momma. "Chloe Jennifer Elizabeth Saunders, you do so much more than train to _fight_." Momma said the word 'fight' as if it was an illness she never wants to catch. "You Train to be brave and to love and protect the ones you love. Chloe not everything is made perfect we have to make them perfect." I suddenly smiled "but something's are made perfect, are family is perfect!" momma laughed..._

"Chloe wake up you've slept 4 days already!" Maggie said laughing "Come on sleepy head time for training." I couldn't help but ask "Maggie, no affiance but, why am I training with you?" there was a small pause before she spoke "because I can help bring back the memories and I can answer the questions of the memories the best... and I always trained with you and your brother back then."

"Maggie... I've had another memory dream thing... I was talking to mom about why I trained and why I had to train to fight... the first dream she was teaching me how to fight with a dagger, why?" with a long sigh she started. "Chloe your family was in a job thing. One only necromancers can do..."

**So what do you think? Oh and I still need new characters for the brothers housemates!**

**Love ya,**

**Necromancer1999 **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Family Business**_

_"Chloe your family was in a job thing. One only necromancers can do..."_

"... Chloe necromancers aren't useless like everyone thinks. They are the only ones that can hunt and kill a demon. Your mom was the last known Demon Hunter there was. You and your brothers never finished training." I was stud. I could hunt and _kill_ demons... whoa.

"What about you?" I asked. A little confused Maggie asked. "What about me?" "You trained with my brothers and me, why?"

With a sigh Maggie went on about how we had never ever done something without the other one with us. So my mother taught her the same stuff except Maggie isn't able to kill one because she has no dark magic in her blood. After she told me this we went outside to train.

She "re-taught" some of the moves my mum taught us when we were younger. The basic punches, kicks and holds to do. Then something really fun...

"If you face a werewolf they will have some advantages*frown*. Like strength and the might hear and smell you." I gave her a very confused look at the _might hear and smell you_ cause Derek always hears and smells me.

What do you mean _might_?" I finally asked.

"Well if you go attack when the wind is going so your sent isn't going towards him, then he can't smell you. Then walk like this" she shows my how "then they can't hear you. With their muscles being huge, they don't have flexibility on their side that's were our advantages come in. In truth you're faster and much more flexible than them. Wanna try it out?" she said smiling. "Do you really have to ask?" I said grinning like an idiot. "Alright. You still extremely flexible?*nod* Okay than follow me." She grabbed a tree branch and (with slight struggle) lifted herself up into the tree. I swung up into the tree gracefully. We leaped from tree to tree flying through the air. It had felt like I had done this before.

We came to a clearing and the wind ended up on our side :D. In the clearing Jay and Derek were having the training sanction.

Chloe & Maggie:

_Perfect._

**Derek** –

Jay and I were just finishing up our training sanction, when we both landed face first in the dirt with weight on our backs when I looked to see who was on Jay's back i saw my twin that would mean my attacker is... _Chloe!_

_Why couldn't I smell our mate!__ I don't know! __Well find out! __How? Ask her? __You're an idiot!_ I'm going crazy.

"Maggie? Can you please explain how neither of us smelt you?" I finally asked.

"You'll know on her birthday." Maggie simply said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Seth and Max_

Derek pov-

"_You'll know on her birthday"_ what the hell does that mean!Grrrrr! _It means our sister is a pain in the butt._ The wolf commented.

We found out that instead of Chloe's brothers coming to visit, them and 7 others are going to live with us. _We're in deep shit now._ For once I agree with the wolf. One time when Chloe was having a nightmare, she had asked me to stay, so I had fallen asleep when I woke up it was to Lauren bashing my head with a frying pan._ That woman has a good arm._ I thought rubbing my head in memory.

Seth pov~ {bet u didn't see that coming}

It is her birthday today. Alice is trying to cheer me up and Max is just moping around. Jack invited us over for dinner he then found out that our guardian, Holly died he told us (no COMANDED US) to live with them. The hard thing is, is that Maggie still lives there. She reminds Max and I sooo much of our sister, the one who might me in pain, the one that will have to start hunting demons,seeing ghost and so much more. We only have her innocent name and the fading childhood memories of her. For our 16th birthday me and Max got her name tattoo onto our chest above our hearts (**like from "remember me" with Robert Paterson,)**. Chloe. That is her name. If she is alive. We have seen the picture all over New York when Max had wanted to see the environment our Baby sister lives in.

_Good luck, sis. We love you._

Chloe pov~

When I woke up my whole body hurt... Maggie and Aunt Olivia told me that I would grow and my muscles will be stronger and balanced so I can deal with this I can't deal with the pain in my head...

Once I'm standing it goes away but comes back 50 times stronger...I scream in pain and slip into the blackness.

Max pov~

I'm nervous...scared and angry...we have no clue what those horrid people did to Chloe. They could have made it worst! I could just hope she has _someone_ there to help her... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi... okay sorry I haven't updated in a will... Personal problems. Soooo please please review my chapters... even if their bad. New rule... every 5 reviews I will do my very best to update. Do not own the darkest powers Kelly Armstrong does...**

_I just hope she has _someone_ there for her_

Derek-

Chloe screamed than hit the floor with a thud. **OUR MATE! **The wolf shouted

Maggie and I took off first, closely followed by everyone else. When we got there Chloe was (on the floor) shaking and hyperventilating. I was so scared I almost didn't hear my sisters "o my god".

Than Chloe stilled for a second, but only for a very brief second... then it got worst. Chloe started screaming and having muscle spasms, I could make out the ball of muscles in her arm. I knew I couldn't do anything to make it stop, so I sat on my knees and placed her head on my thighs and ran my fingers through her hair that started to get black strikes in it... her screams started to turn into whimpers and she slowly stopped shaking and breathed in deeper.

Maggie, who had joined me by taking Chloe's hands tightly in her own, looked up to Olivia and asked if the "change" had stopped. But before Olivia had answered Tori had asked

"Change? WHAT THE HELL DID CHLOE CHANGE INTO?" With a sigh Jack looked at Olivia, who nodded, and then said, "Chloe is a Demon Hunter. She will hunt and kill Dark Demons, the ones that torture and kill humans and supers. The thing is, is that she has no one to train her... and the Cabal well want her soo much more... but not to terminate, to have her as a weapon... that's all she'll be to them, really. Something to use for their own good." Jack said that with sorrow, but all I could do was growl in anger, pure anger. How DARE they! Use a sweet, kind girl as a weapon.

By the look on everyone's faces I can see that everyone knows that the Cabal won't stop there. If Chloe refused the Cabal, they would come after the people that Chloe loved the most. Us.

"mmhhh...Derek?" a small voice said._Chloe._


	10. Chapter 10

**REVIEW PLEASE! I well LOVE you all forever! Just review!**

**Do not own the darkest powers!**

"_Mmhhh...Derek?" a small voice said._ Chloe.

**Chloe~**

I knew exactly what he was thinking as soon as his eyes looked in mine... They were goanna come for my family if they found out about me, so I came up with a conclusion. They won't find out about me.

"Derek? They won't find out... I'll make sure of it." I said to him stoking his hand that was on my check. He looked at me in confusion... the look sent me in to giggles.

"How did you know-""When a Demon Hunter looks into the soul, they can read minds slightly." I said cutting him off.

Derek's eyes widen and he laughed. "Guess I can't look you in the eyes a lot then." I frowned and they all laughed making me jump... Making them all laugh harder... and I just couldn't stop myself, I laughed to.

**Seth~ **

The first thing we heard was laughter... and Max annoyance. He was determined not to have a good day today. Then I heard... Chimes? No its laughter and I swear I heard it before... it sounded like... Chloe's laugh!

I guess Max recognised it because when I took off so did he. We ran to Maggie's room and saw Aunt Lauren and our god family and... Our little sister, with a werewolf holding her...Max is not looking happy about it.

**Max (uh-oh) ~**

My little sis was being man handled by a werewolf. MAN HANDLED! I could not hold back the hiss to the pup...

**Chloe~**

I heard them (more like Max) before I saw them. Max was hissing at... My Mate! Not cool bro, not cool at all. We all stopped laughing to look at my brothers. Uncle Jack started to say something when he saw that Max was glaring at Derek and that I was glaring at Max.

"Ahhhh shit." Maggie said.

"I have to agree, Megastar." Seth said and Maggie growled at the old nickname. I had to laugh at that. "You haven't changed huh, Seth?" I said, which set of more laughs throw the god-family.

But Max had to ruin it. "Chloe who are you sitting on and why are you sitting on him?" I glared at him but kept a fake smile on, "This, my darling brother, is my boyfriend, Derek."" Why are you letting him man handle you?" Max said glaring at my mate... and I attacked him...

**I'm going to end it there...Mwhhhh! any ideas on what is goanna happen next! REVEIW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT SOONER! **


	11. Chapter 11

"_Chloe who are you sitting on and why are you sitting on him?" I glared at him but kept a fake smile on, "This, my darling brother, is my boyfriend, Derek."" Why are you letting him man handle you?" Max said glaring at my mate... and I attacked him..._

_._

**Everyone but Chloe (after the fight)**

Not to self: don't piss off Chloe

**Chloe~**

GOD! Why dose Max have to be so annoying! Once I attacked him he pushed my away and tried to run. He only got haft way down the stairs before I jumped him and we went rolling down the rest. We stood up and started circling each other, the others just got down the stairs when he started talking with that _huge_mouth of his. Bad choice on his haft.

"Come on CC, I don't want to hurt you! I just want to pro-"" DONT! Don't you DARE say it! I am SO SICK AND TIRED of people saying that!" I screamed at him. I was, everyone thought that Derek was going to hurt me, and I've noticed that everyone who says that they want to "help" do the opposite. "but Chloe I just want to-"he didn't notice me getting closer, so I upper cut him. That started a whole on fight, him getting the worst, I might have gotten hit once, that would actually give me a bruise, before Maggie, Seth and Derek broke it up.

Derek was holding me to his chest robbing my back, in attempt to get me to calm down. I know he won't let me talk to anyone but him till he knows I am calm, so to let him know I kissed him. It was meant to be a quick one but it turned into a slow, passionate kiss. God he is goanna be the end of me!

We heard someone clear the trout and jumped apart. I saw that everyone was looking at us and it was only Seth, other than my runaway family (Kit, Simon, Tori, and Lauren) was the only one smiling.

"How long have you two been dating?" He asked, I smiled at Seth trying to turn this into one of the classic meets. "2 ½ months." "hmmm...considering you're not pregnant, I approve. What about you Max?" He said with a joking smirk, Max just said (through the cloth on his nose) "Just keep it that way.". "Your still an asshole, Seth!" I said feeling mine and Derek's embarrassments, "And you know it!" Seth says.

**Maggie~**

My family is now complete.

**The End**

_**Hey everyone! I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story, to in clue the other characters! So this is a quick summery of the sequel~~~~~**_

_Max is having a hard time getting use to the fact of having his little sister dating a werewolf. But what happens when he finds out that Derek had saved her form rape once? Then again, when will Derek have Chloe all to himself... there always seems to be another guy trying to get in his way .And what happens when Chloe finds out, in order to be properly be train, she is allowed to bring someone back from the dead?___

_**~~~~Tell me what you all think.**_


	12. important

Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was an update. But I had tried out FictionPress for my own stories and I have gotten some horrid reviews and because of my depression I find that writing harder and harder to do more than it already was. FictionPress is a LOT different than fanfiction and its not for everyone (sorry if you disagree). IF THE AUTHOR WHO WROTE ME THE REVIEW IS READING THIS I AM NOT YOU AND I AM NOT A PERFECTIONESS I MAKE MISTAKES AND TO SHOW THAT I WILL KEEP MY STORIES ON THE WEBSITE EVEN IF THE DON'T MEET YOUR WISHES I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WEBSITE HAD REQUIREMENTS . Sorry for those who enjoy my stories I will be on fanfiction to read and review but not to update, and sadly I don't know when I will be updating next.

Hugs and kisses,

Necromancer1999/ Shadow-Greyz


End file.
